darth kaguya sith empress episode 1 destruction and ascendance
by HUNTER with bad grammar
Summary: the first in a series of one shots of Naruto x star wars crossover with naruko being in the events of battlefront 2 episode 7/8/9 naruko uchiha uzumaki found a ship with the holocrons containing the memories of the strongest sith in history in it gaining their power so now she plans to leave and claim her rightful throne as the sith empress


_**hey everyone this is gonna be the first in a series of one shots of Naruto x star wars crossovers with naruko being in the events of episode 7/8/9 and maybe battlefront 2 depends on how fun the game is so it will take a while because I have to wait for the movies and games to fully come out.**_

 _ **Summary**_

 _ **the first in a series of one shots of Naruto x star wars crossover with naruko being in the events of battlefront 2 episode 7/8/9 Naruko uchiha uzumaki found a ship with the holocrons containing the memories of the strongest sith in history in it gaining their power so now she plans to leave and claim her rightful throne as the sith empress (also warning very strong and eventually godlike naruko).**_

 _ **Also if you want to read the story with pictures then read it on Wattpad under my handle huntertr501.**_

 _ **Also update speed for stories and chapters depend on my muse**_

 **Episode 1 destruction and ascendance**

Konoha's forest of dead the most fearsome training ground they have filled with most deadly plants and dangerous animals.

Hidden deep in the forest is a cave giving of so much dark energy that all the dangerous animals going near it either go insane from the feeling or run away in fright.

Deep inside the cave stood something that would baffle most primitive natives that inhabited this planet inside was an imperial light cruiser by the name rebirth.

The inside of the ship was dark except for some droids who didn't need light to operate and one room that was lit by the faint glow of hundreds of holocrons.

Sitting there on the throne was a figure of about 25 years old with black hair reaching her mid back with red tips tight together in a ponytail wearing black combat sandals black anbu pants a mesh shirt with a bleu kimono top with the uchiha fan on the back closed with a red obi with the uzumaki swirl on it.

hanging from her side was a cylindrical hilt **(satele shan sparring lightsaber)**.

As she opened her eyes it was revealed that both where blood red with three black tomoe spinning lazily around the pupils.

This was the sharingan the genetic trait of the uchiha clan a power she had inherited from one of her mother's a woman who had fallen in love with an uzumaki seal mistress who used seals to have a child together without the need for a man.

This doujutsu belonged to Naruko uchiha uzumaki legacy of the sith she got this title when she found this ship with inside hundreds of holocrons containing lessons from the strongest sith in history like emperor palpatine, exar kun, darth bane and raven.

It turned out the ship had belonged to emperor palpatine who send it to space with a droid crew with instructions to find a planet with primitive live on it and to let one of the primitive natives find it if he was ever killed so he could possess whoever opened it unfortunately for him it was launched prematurely when an assassination attempt almost succeeded.

The ship was first found by the first and second hokage but when they sensed how dark the energy within the ship was they buried it without activating it and building a dangerous forest on top of it not knowing that the droids drilled an entrance that led to the ship that Naruko found when she was young.

Palpatine had planned to possess the first one to use his holocron unfortunately for him it didn't work that way because he didn't expect the nine tails so they ended up destroying each other and allowing Naruko to use their memories to train herself.

While growing up she trained till she dropped in everything the holocrons could teach her she absorbed it like a sponge from the use of force powers to the forms of lightsaber combat until she was sure she could give the people who created these holocrons a run for their money.

One of the first things she did was to learn how to completely conceal her presence so that everyone who wanted to manipulate her still saw her as a weak brat.

She had also used her powers to find out what their original plan was with her regarding the kyuubi and more importantly to find out who her parents where.

It turned out her parents where Mikoto uchiha and Kushina uzumaki two strong kunoichi her mother had died during the kyuubi attack but what they did to her mom fueled her anger they had placed seals on her to make her forget Kushina and her and get her together again with her ex-husband fugaku uchiha.

Her first instinct was to go there slaughter everyone involved and break the seal but then she remembered the uchiha clan had been whipped out including her mother she was truly all alone.

As she continued reading it turned out their plan was to make her the village pariah and save her just before death making her become grateful to the hokage and to plant the seed of becoming hokage herself down the line.

An in her opinion crude yet effective plan.

And to make it all worse they were gonna say that her father was the fourth hokage to make her try to honor her parents sacrifice their where even some scribbles about making her a baby factory when she was of no more use to get themselves an uchiha uzumaki hybrid super clan.

The only thing she felt was rage reading this she had decided she was gonna destroy konoha but she also knew she couldn't do it alone she had to have allies to help her cause.

And in the years she did she gained allies in daimyos other kage even villages and whole towns became her ally but the most fun for her was in the years she had gained an apprentice.

Anko mitarashi a special jounin and one of the best interrogators the leaf had but most of all she was like her a village pariah for being the previous student of the traitor orochimaru so it wasn't that hard to convince her to join forces especially after she saved her from a rape attempt.

and lastly she stole the rinnegan to both gain it and awaken her eternal mangekyo not that she needed it in the end it turned out itachi had joined the akatsuki to protect her his precious half-sister he even gave her their mothers eyes to awaken the eternal mangekyo making her safe the rinnegan for a time when she would need it most.

Still she at least killed pain and as a bonus she gained her second apprentice.

 **(flashback to naruko meeting with pain brought to you by a chibi sith naruko electrocuting the banshee known as sakura)**

naruko was standing before pain.

While kneeling right before Naruko in exhaustion and defeat was konan with multiple injuries she had tried to fight her when she came in to deal with pain she attacked but Naruko used force lightning to defeat her.

Naruko took a moment to look at the both of them.

One was a crippled and broken red haired man strapped to a machine with his only redeeming feature being his rinnegan.

While the other was a beautiful woman with short bleu hair with an origami flower in it amber eyes bleu anbu pants and shinobi sandals with a robe that exposed her arms and stomach.

And the best part she was very strong in the force especially in the dark side she could feel the repressed hate inside of her begging to be released from the confines she had placed on it.

''congratulations uzumaki you have won but even if you strike me down people won't stop my work will be completed and peace will come'' pain said passionately.

As soon as he said that she felled a spike of hatred in konan together with visions of her life making Naruko smirk.

''really then how do you feel about this my paper angel'' she said with a silken voice as she walked over to konan and let darkness become visible on her hand and sliding it over konan arms healing them and making konan shudder.

konan had expected the shadows to feel cold but they felt warm like they were caressing her like a lover would like they had been waiting to meet her for years.

she turned konan around making her look at pain and put her chin on konan shoulder and started whispering in her ear making her blush from the contact.

''look at him such an ungrateful man he had such a kind and beautiful woman looking out for his safety and yet he is so willing to throw it away even after all the sacrifices you made to keep him safe how does that make you feel'' she could feel the anger spike at her words making her know she was pushing the right buttons.

''the force showed me the life you have led and you have my utmost respect for staying with him even if he took you for granted how many time did he brush of your concerns with a simple no mortal can hurt a god'' at her words konan started frowning in remembrance of the events where exactly that happened making anger start boiling inside.

''and look at him now my dear broken and defeated and all the times you buried your morals for his sake wasted look at him truly look at him and see the broken pitiful man he has become''.

Konan looked at naruko her eyes pleading for someone to be there for her so naruko just gave her the friendliest smile she had while inwardly she couldn't stop herself from smirking she could feel konan anger sadness and rage it felt delicious to her she was even glaring at pain as she stood up and made sure to look pain in the eye.

''all these years I have warned you that this could happen all these years when I came to you with my concerns you brushed them off every time I was distraught over wat we did in the name of peace you always said to remember the goal just what was I to you nagato was I just a tool some memento from your past tell me why did you choose to listen to that creep madara over me after everything I have done for you''.

she could feel her inner turmoil and conflict naruko knew that this was the part she had to be careful at because if pain said the right words konan could still turn against her so she allowed her eternal mangekyo sharingan to spin to life showing the uzumaki spiral in them while activating a power similar to shisui and while it couldn't create memories like shisui could she could use it to empower existing emotions like in this case the feelings of betrayal and anger so with that in mind she focused on both nagato and konan while her eyes started spinning.

''what are you talking about konan everything we have done is for what they did to yahiko we used his sacrifice to put us on the path to peace!'' he said with passion and unfortunately she could feel the hate going down when he said that about yahiko now that wouldn't do.

So naruko went to stand behind her again and started putting her on the path she wanted again ''but would yahiko really want this to have happened in his name how would he look at you knowing the atrocities you have committed in his name'' she could immediately feel konan guilt rising and her anger increase now for the final push.

''then again it isn't you he would be mad at I mean you where the one following your friend trying to steer him from this path while he took that kindness and spat it right back at you'' it worked her anger was at its boiling point.

It appeared that her heightening certain emotions in them worked better than she thought she didn't even have to do anything to make pain push her past the breaking point '' don't be fooled by her konan you are the angel of ame an extension of god the tool that delivers his will to the mortals so come back to your senses and smite this brat so we can bring peace to this world!''.

He did it those where the words to brake free her anger ''so that's what I am a tool you YOU BASTARD!'' as soon as she said that she thrusted her hands forward making lightning appear from it shooting at nagato.

''AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH'' he immediately started screaming in pain as the electricity set every nerve in his body on fire naruko couldn't help but smirk she had used force lightning on her during their fight and already she was able to use force lightning without any training she was the perfect candidate to become her second apprentice.

As soon as she stopped she fell to her knees panting in exhaustion not being used to using the force yet.

''good konan very good now kill him'' naruko said fully turning the power of her eyes on konan.

''I-I can't he is still my friend right?'' she said even if she sounded very unsure about the answer.

naruko cranked up the power of her eyes even more with the final bits of nine tails chakra still in her system ''but he isn't he said it himself remember your nothing but a tool an extension of his will so prove him wrong kill him and fully embrace the dormant power within you''.

'' konan don't you dare you are the angel of ame an extension of my will don't you da- '' he stopped at the end of his sentence as he felt something near his heart he looked down and his eyes widened as he saw an origami spear straight through his heart in the hands of konan who was glaring at him with eyes that weren't her own and where filled with anger and hate making him leave this world knowing he pushed his once friend to kill him.

As soon as she realized what she did her hands started shaking as she dropped the spear and brought her hands to her mouth '' no what have I done now I'm all alone again'' she said as some stray tears fell from her eyes.

''you have done nothing wrong konan you are fulfilling your destiny now become my apprentice and learn too use dark side of the force and no one will be able to stand in your way join me and me my other apprentice and my hunter will make sure your never alone again'' she said while brushing a stray hair to behind konan ear.

konan whole body shook for a few seconds because of all the emotions swirling inside of her until she dropped to one knee ''I will do as you ask I will pledge myself to your teachings so please teach me how to use the dark side my master'' she said while looking up to naruko and what naruko saw made a grin slip on too her face konan eyes had changed from their amber color to a red ringed yellow that was known for dark side users.

''but in return please never let me be alone again'' she asked almost pleadingly.

''of course I won't if there is one thing I am it is loyal to those who are loyal to me so rise my apprentice'' she said as she stroked her cheek.

As she stood up naruko quickly used an explosive seal that would go off in two minutes and took out pains rinnegan which she put in a storage scroll.

She walked over to konan and put her hand on her shoulder making them both disappear in a flash of black from naruko version of the hiraishin.

 **(rebirth)**

As soon as they appeared in the rebirth konan started looking around in wonder at all the holocrons not knowing what they were.

''master what are these'' she asked in awe looking at all the holocrons.

''these are known as holocrons they hold the information of some of the most dangerous sith to have ever existed this will be the first part of your training'' naruko said as she walked to the middle of the room.

As soon as she stood in the middle of the room she lifted her hands letting all the holocrons float to both look for the right one but also to show off a bit and make konan in awe at the power she could wield while she looked for the right holocron.

But what she didn't tell was that these holocrons also effected the users not much but they could give your personality a nudge if you weren't strong enough so she had to pick a holocron with a sith that would strengthen her loyalty.

As soon as she thought that the perfect one popped into her head this particular one had such a devotion that it bordered religious zeal the holocron of darth talon.

As soon as she had the right holocron in her hand she let the others float back and put it on the floor in front of konan.

''Konan this will be your first lesson I want you to meditate in this room while focusing the energy you felt onto the holocron and while you meditate I want you to contemplate the sith code''

She immediately took a meditational position and focused on the holocron making it float in front of her and encasing her in a red aura.

''now remember you have already taken the first step in understanding the sith code with your earlier actions''.

''Peace is a lie there is only passion''.

''through passion we gain strength''.

''Through strength we gain power''.

''Through power we gain victory''.

''Through victory our chains are broken''.

''the force shall set us free''.

''by embracing the code and destroying pain you have freed yourself from his shackles and escaped his fate but beware that even if we follow the code it is not a rule it is a guideline we believe in embracing all that the force gives us and gaining the power to follow our own path I will be back in a few hours with dinner meditate till then''.

 **(back in the present brought to you by a chibi konan giving madara a lightsaber enema)**

And so her training began she was very good in lightsaber combat she even mastered the same lightsabers as ventress.

But what she really excelled in was the use of force powers especially force lightning.

With all of that happening and her plan to take over the empire palpatine left she decided to recreate the old empires emperors power base starting with konan becoming her first hand which where the emperors best deep cover agents and assassins.

Thinking about her apprentice however made her frown even if she did gain an apprentice unfortunately during the war she lost most of the people she had allied herself with to destroy the leaf luckily she was able to defeat both madara and obito before they could reform the ten tails the only downside was that the tailed beasts where destroyed when she blew up the gedo mazo unfortunately the only people left in the village where people who wanted to use her as nothing but a weapon thinking she still had the nine tails sealed inside her.

And even worse during the war she lost her first apprentice anko she was an amazing woman who always understood her pain and she would say without shame she was the first woman she ever loved.

Only that blasted uchiha and toad sage killed her.

During the war anko was cowardly captured by kabuto who didn't even fight her himself he just kept sending wave after wave of reanimated shinobi at her she was good and was able to fight for two days until she succumbed to exhaustion.

Then after Sasuke defeated kabuto Jiraiya showed up It turned out that pain hadn't killed Jiraiya he was only injured and lost an arm he used the cursed seal anko had to revive orochimaru and killed anko in the process and to add insult to injury sasuke started using anko lightsaber.

she still blamed herself a little for that while she could remove the newer curse seals anko had a defect prototype that was too intertwined with her chakra network if she did the same with her it would be like removing a tailed beast from a jinchuriki.

As soon as she found out about her dead she swore to herself she would kill them she had already killed Orochimaru now the only ones left to kill where Jiraiya Sasuke jugo and suigetsu.

As soon as she finished that thought she heard someone giggling.

As she looked up he saw the ghost of a woman with purple hair brown eyes wearing a very revealing outfit.

''still thinking about little old me I'm flattered master'' she said with a teasing smirk.

''but of course you are still one of the people most precious to me I think me not destroying your spirit like I do the other ghosts whose powers I bind to me would have proven that'' naruko said with a smirk of her own as the spirit floated till she was right beside her.

Her hand reached out and caressed naruko cheek making her sad she couldn't feel it ''of course I do you were always there for me which is why I was so willing to share you with my fellow betrayed sisters that was the promise all of us made to each other remember no matter what we will always show each other the love the world has denied us''.

Betrayed sisters the name anko had jokingly given to the girls that fell in love with her or if she wanted to make other men feel jealous and inadequate her harem she sometimes still didn't understand why they would want to be with her but she was glad about it nonetheless.

Naruko reached out for anko with her hand but she went right through her making her angry at herself for not being able to save one of the most important women in her life.

'' you know you really should stop focusing on the dead until we can bring her back because what you're doing now will only hurt you and us more than you can imagine'' said a kind voice with a undertone of sadness from the entrance to the room as anko saw her she gave the women a smile and a wink before she disappeared back into the force.

Standing there was a woman wearing a red mandelorian seeker style armor with a jetpack 1x DE 10 blasters pistol and hanging from her side a lightsaber blaster hybrid **(same as ezra from rebels)** as the armored figure walked towards her and took off her red helmed which had a T style visor showing a beautiful red haired woman with brown eyes.

This was tayuya his second hand and naruko second lover she had saved her during the retrieval mission while her connection to the force was weak compared to anko naruko and konan she could still use it to augment her fighting abilities and give her a sixth sense when it came to danger.

So to counteract her weak connection to the force she trained her using some of the data disks that were created by bounty hunters to train the next generations some of them included lessons from jango Fett, aurra sing and cad bane and it really paid off she was able to take care of most of her enemies she stood in the bingo book as an unknown with an 100% assassination success rate and was given the nickname deadshot she even got her revenge by killing shikamaru.

As soon as she reached her she put down her helmet next to the throne and straddled naruko lap bringing her hand to her cheek and making her gaze focus on tayuya.

''will bring her back to us we miss her just as much as you but please until we get her back just focus on me and konan'' and to make the argument all the more compelling she quickly closed the distance between their lips engaging her in a passionate kiss.

As soon as they separated naruko felt a little better ''I know I should focus on you and konan love it's just that I blame myself a bit if I had focused on how to remove her cursed seal more she might have been with us and when I think of that I can't stop my hatred of those four from clouding my judgement'' she said while planting small kisses on tayuya to ensure her that she was fine.

As she said that tayuya gained a smirk that was filled with bloodlust ''then please allow me to hunt those fuckers down let me make them pay for wat they have done to one of us and I promise you that I will have their heads in front of you within 48 hours''.

Naruko just smirked and gave her one more passionate kiss ''soon my love you are part of the plan to lure the traitors into a trap but first let's start konan final test''.

Tayuya pouted but still got off her lap and picked up her helmet again as they started walking towards the training room where the final test of naruko apprentice was administered.

Normally she would have a second test that would prove her loyalty but considering she killed pain that was proof enough.

As she walked she couldn't help but let her mind wonder she had taken one more apprentices after the war to hurt one of her betrayers she was the sister of one off her betrayers Hinata hyuuga.

Hinata had been like a sister to her but when neji was killed her sadness was manipulated by her clan elders into hating naruko. even trying to force her into a relationship with sasuke and train her to basically become his toy but as soon as her two remaining lovers found out she had to stop them from killing hinata and sasuke before the time was right.

So to get back at hinata she used her little sister hanabi she used hanabi jealousy to turn her to the dark side and train her unfortunately that bastard toneri otsutsuki kidnapped hanabi who eventually killed him in a suicide attack when she knew she couldn't win destroying her body and making it hard for her spirit to reach the living world which is also the reason why she can't bring her back unless she finds a very specific artefact and someone who is strong in the force.

But her sacrifice wasn't in vain it turned out that the republic couldn't fully destroy the star forge which was a factory that could make anything as long as it was powered by energy from the sun so they dumped the remains on the moon of a system only the Jedi grand masters knew of but what they didn't know was that it started repairing itself and that thanks to the sacrifice of hanabi they were able to find it so they now had a factory at their disposal to make ships and droids but they were a bit outdated luckily some of the data disks in the ship contained some designs the empire made.

Some of the vehicles included the FT 8 star guard a fighter that was created during the days of the old republic but was updated with the newest technology and a proton torpedo launcher together with its two blasters **(FT 8 star guard swtor)** and last but not least the designs for a harrower class dreadnought.

And when it came to droids she had the designs for proxy training droid's medical droids.

They were even able to make themselves an army.

They had found the way to make the white zetsu clones and programmed them to obey them after which they used the star forge to equip them with armor based on the sith empire old armor and arm them with weapons.

But the most startling design was that of the death star when they found it they had to admit it was an impressive station but unfortunately the man who made it galen urso made a design flaw in it that made the death star vulnerable and you couldn't fix it without making another weakness knowing this they begrudgingly admitted that galen was a genius in making this trap.

It also didn't help that if they purely used the star forge to make it that it would take centuries hell the only reason palpatine could make two was because he ruled a big majority of the galaxy so they decided to let the death star be for now until they could get the materials and someone who could fix the flaw in the design.

But most of all with some experimenting with the cells of the kaguya and Senju clan and some enzymes that could only be found at other places in the galaxy that were stored in the star forge database they were able to make a serum that reverts and freezes the body to in its prime returning all their bodies to 25.

As the door opened with a hiss they entered a room with a two way mirror standing on the other side of it of it was konan she still looked the same as the day he first met her only a bit younger and her eyes had returned to their normal amber color with their fiery red and yellow sith eyes hidden behind a force illusion.

Konan opened her eyes from her meditative position as if she knew the test was about to begin but with the force that was actually a pretty good guess.

she couldn't help but smile at konan confidence ''let's start I think it's time we give her a challenge start up the luminara unduli mod with trooper reinforcement at the two minute mark''.

tayuya just nodded and typed something into the computer a proxy training droid stepped forward it flickered and changed into the mirialian Jedi master who drew her green lightsaber and ignited it with a snap hiss.

konan took one of the sabers from her side as it activated with a snap hiss it revealed a glowing yellow blade as she took a ready stance

And as if by some unspoken signal both dashed forward and met in the middle in a saber lock luminara started with a flurry of strikes which konan almost seemed to be dancing around before she started going on the offensive herself.

She started with three rapid thrusts which where dodged konan suddenly felt the force screaming at her to jump so she jumped over the droid with a flip and immediately jumped back to get some distance just in time to a second later and she would have lost her legs from the surprise low sweep that she hadn't even noticed.

Knowing she would have to get serious she unclipped the second lightsaber from her belt and activated it showing a second yellow blade.

She jumped to the droid using the force and started with and endless barrage of slashes until they ended up in saber lock making them face each other down until konan smirked and from behind her back her paper wings appeared and immediately aimed for the Jedi making it necessary for the Jedi to do a back flip to keep herself from being impaled by the paper blade at the end of the wing.

Just as she was about to move in again she jumped back to dodge a barrage of blaster fire as she was surrounded by nine troopers with a Jedi who immediately took command.

''you're surrounded sith surrender and I promise you a fair trial''.

konan closed her eyes and deactivated her lightsabers and clicked them together into one long S shaped hilt and made her wings disappear but on the inside she was seething this Jedi worm looked down on her.

She couldn't help but let her rage get the best of her she had a feeling about what would happen if she surrendered she would probably be brought in front of their counsel where she would probably be given the choice between converting herself to their code and live and in the prosses become their tool like she was with nagato or be killed.

She let out an inner snarl she had given herself only one rule and the only one that was an exception to said rule was Naruto who had always been there for her and turned her into the warrior she was today.

Just as she felt some of the troopers approaching her eyes snapped open showing yellow eyes blazing with hate and fury which only made her stronger as she threw out her arms blasting some of the troops of their feet with the **force push** she send out as her now double bladed lightsaber activated.

The troopers immediately opened fire on her but she immediately started spinning her saber around reflecting multiple laser bolts back to where they came from killing four of the troopers.

Luminara tried to jump in only to be hit full force with a blast of lightning coming from konan fingertips.

Three of them seeing what happened to their brothers charged her in anger which was a bad idea as soon as they got in range she cut their blasters in half after which with one stroke of her saber she beheaded them before focusing her gaze on the Jedi ''a sith never surrenders'' she snarled with a glare that would have most people trembling in fear.

The two immediately started fighting again but one of the most distinct differences was that the strikes konan was using where more aggressive which was a telltale sign that she had switched to form 7 juyo.

As the two where clashing the remaining clones rushed in from behind hoping to create an opening for the jedi to use but she quickly pushed her arm there way blasting them into a wall using the force and breaking their neck the jedi was distracted for a split second by the death of her troops but that was all she needed she quickly hit the jedi in the face using the hilt of her lightsaber before she spun around and trusted the saber straight into the gut of her enemy.

It took a few seconds but all the droids in the room started sputtering until they lost their holographs and just laid broken on the floor.

As soon as she heard clapping coming from the door she immediately deactivated her lightsaber and clipped it to her side as her eyes returned to their amber color.

Knowing that this was an official moment she immediately took a knee in front of naruko with her head down as she heard the activation of a lightsaber with a snap hiss as the red colored blade was lowered till just above her shoulders ''you were weak when I found you but after all these years your training is complete you have thrown away your weakness and now your hatred gives you strength at long last the dark side is your ally rise darth lucifer''.

As soon as she said that she deactivated her lightsaber and was immediately kissed by konan out of happiness with tayuya gaining one from konan as soon as she was done with naruko.

Konan turned back to naruko with a confident smirk ''so what is the plan now that my training is complete''.

Naruto returned her smirk sensing her eagerness ''it's about time we blow this shithole konan as soon as me and tayuya leave the ship take the rebirth and go to the star forge when you're there I want you to gather 3 zetsu squads and 5 of the surprises we created **(30 clones in total and 5 surprise)** ready for launch on my signal if things go wright we may even be able to make more''.

''also ready some ships in orbit over the planet I will send you the full battle plan when I arrive home let's give these bastards a chunin exams to remember'' konan nodded in understanding as she made her way to the cockpit to prepare for takeoff.

As she was doing that tayuya and naruko walked out of the ship with tayuya quickly using a seal to dress herself in her civilian attire consisting of black boots blue jeans with a cloud headband as a belt a red shirt that showed her stomach and a black leather jacket.

While naruko quickly put her lightsaber in a seal to make sure no one could see it and deactivating her sharingan showing her dark purple eyes.

As they exited the cave they saw a part of the ground open up as the rebirth flew out and disappeared into the darkness of the night as it flew towards the stars.

With that done they both made their way towards the village at a leisurely pace with tayuya taking naruko hand and clinging to it while purposely keeping it between her breast to make her hot and bothered so that they could have some fun later.

As they made it inside the village naruko couldn't help herself but take one last critical look at the village which had made her into the hateful woman she was today.

Most people who would look at the village would see a peaceful prospering city that must have been smiled upon by the goddess of victory but she saw it as nothing more than a cesspool filled with lies and hypocrisy build on the sacrifices of her and the people she cared about.

A village that would welcome a traitor back simply for his eyes and of course for the one thing that wasn't said out loud for killing one of the people the demon brat loved if she was honest the only reason she hasn't gone on a murderous rampage when people first said that was because konan tayuya and back then even hanabi calmed her down.

Even the reason that she didn't start killing right now was because of the plan and the calming presence tayuya was to her right now even if she could feel in the force that tayu would be happy if she started killing the wastes of spaces right now but they kept themselves calm in less than a day this hellhole would burn.

As she looked at the hokage monument she saw that they were finally done with putting the head of Jiraiya up there who became hokage after granny tsunade died fighting madara.

Seeing that filled her with anger which she savored to give her strength soon she would lay waste to the leaf something she knew she would end up doing for years now.

But she also couldn't help but feel ashamed as she covertly looked around while she knew it wasn't unusual for shinobi to visit other villages during the chunin exams but in the other villages they at least had a bit of people keeping an eye on them the leaf was completely ignoring them even when tayuya was using the guise of a cloud shinobi.

As she used the force to let her senses spread she could feel the signature of multiple of her traitors she could feel that runt kiba inazuka the banshee sakura haruno the gossip queen ino yamanaka and last but certainly not least the emo king himself sasuke uchiha she could feel them following her.

Kiba probably for something pride related from his alpha dog mentality about her not submitting to him.

Ino to gain gossip to humiliate the dead last as she saw it.

Sakura to make sure that naruko remembered that she was her personal punching bag.

And sasuke considering that he was in line to be the next hokage after the pervert and that they had been trying to rope her into a marriage contract with sasuke she was sure sasuke was there to make sure that his plans survive to have a clan of brainless and loyal Uzumaki uchiha hybrids for the good of the village.

Tayuya must have sensed them too because she pushed her arm further between her breast and tightened her hold on it as she spoke up with a sweat tone ''what are you thinking of naru''.

Naru something she only allowed her lovers to call her she didn't know why she hated it when anyone else said it yet when they said it there was a certain charm to it that made the syllables roll of the tong and send shivers down her spine.

She could see the playfulness and mischief in her eyes and decided to play along naruko knew they wanted her married to a sasuke so they could control her so that was the dream of them she was gonna destroy.

''I was just thinking what a lucky girl I am to end up with a beautiful spitfire like you tayu'' she said giving tayuya a small pink tinge on her cheek and a smirk as they felt the small bit of killing intent sasuke had let slip from seeing his plans beginning to crack.

Deciding to piss off her audience a bit more naruko leaned her head tayuya shoulder as tayuya continued ''the reason you have me is because you treat me like I'm the most important thing in the world to you and that is because you know me and not to have me for something stupid like an alpha male mentality''.

Both smirked discreetly again when they felt killing intent from kiba at the dig to his clan's alpha male mentality tayu decided to set her up to make more insults towards there stalkers.

''but I got to ask naru why did you choose me over the girls and guys in your own village'' tayu said with a smirk while naruko couldn't help but think tayu was an amazing actor normally she would have cursed the fuckers ten times over by now.

''well first your a beautiful girl with attitude who doesn't take shit from anyone it also helps that you're not a banshee like some girls in the village also you're not some gossip monger but most of all you were never a weak fangirl an emo or a mutt with an overinflated ego'' both of them had to really fight to keep their composure and to not drop to the ground and roll around laughing they could feel that sakura and ino had to be physically restrained from attacking them with kiba and sasuke not being far behind.

''I always did love your way of complementing me'' tayuya said with a small smirk as she felt four spikes of hatred aimed at her they were getting to their breaking point now for the final push to shatter their plans.

Tayuya had the perfect way to do just that right in the middle of the streets in perfect view of their stalkers she put her arms around naruko neck and kissed her passionately she even moaned a bit on purpose when naruko kissed her back to piss of her stalkers.

The four watching couldn't believe the blatant show of affection in the middle of the street as they were trying to figure out this girl's game because in their mind there was no way any woman who wanted to be with the dead last to not have an ulterior motive.

While the two girls glared darkly at tayuya the idiot was their punching bag and as far as they were concerned that woman didn't have their permission to take her away from them it also didn't help that during the make out session she gave the both of them a one eyed look of triumph and just to at salt to the wound she slowly let her hand trail over from naruko stomach to her backside.

The four quickly went to intercept them further along their route making the lovers smirk as they stopped their make out session with smirks on their faces and red tinted cheeks as tayuya took her arm again as the continued their way home.

As they were walking she enjoyed the company of tayuya as she kept observing people laughing scowling chatting but there was one thing that caught her eye amongst it all.

A single child happily running to her mother still free from the darkness and hate of the world.

Tayuya must have seen her gaze and decided to ask the question on her mind ''what are you thinking of naru''.

Al naruko did was slightly frown ''just wondering could this be possible for us one day''.

All tayuya did was smile as she rested her head on naruko shoulder '' only if they have your eyes''.

The answer made naruko smile as she leant her head against that of tayuya '' fine with me but only if they have your beautiful red hair''.

The girl must have felt their gaze because she turned towards them and happily smiled and waved until she stopped as her mother told her not to make contact already helping in turning her innocent child into a bigot like herself.

They continued towards their apartment as they were almost their they could see their stalkers standing there waiting for them to get their answers.

As the two saw them they didn't even give them a second glance as they tried to move past them knowing they wouldn't let that happen and that they wanted their answers.

And it had the desired effect as they moved past them giving them the cold shoulder they looked offended but most of all they got worried this wasn't the dobe they bossed around for years in a short time she had changed and it disturbed them a lot and they didn't like it.

Just as they had reached the door to her apartment they decided it was time to confront them ''hey dobe hold up we got a bone to pick with you!'' kiba shouted making naru and tayu give him a deadpan stair and ask themselves if the guy had any form of tact.

''what do you want inazuka I have a much more important beauty to take care of'' she said with a smirk as she put her arm around tayuya waist and pulled her closer making the four fume at being brushed off.

''who is this naruko-baka'' sakura screeched in her normal voice that could make a banshee jealous.

The only reply she got was a snort making them fume even more at their punching bags attitude.

''I don't see how it matters that I have a life outside you people'' you said with a sneer making them real back a bit at the response.

''you better answer her question dobe two babes being together instead of with an alpha like me is an insult to my male pride because it looks like she needs an alpha male to make her happy instead of the weakling besides her so why don't you dump the dope baby and come with me'' he said with an arrogant smirk and a sneer aimed at naruko.

All tayuya did was snort ''oh please naru has more power in her pinky then in you barely jounin level chakra coils'' she said with a sneer.

Kiba not liking this immediately fired killing intent at them trying to intimidate her with his answer being two blank looks saying 'what are you even trying to do'.

''well while you keep trying to intimidate us I have more fun things to do'' tayuya said as she quickly kissed naruko and pulled her into her apartment and closing and locking the door before them leaving them to try and get in for the good part of an hour until they give up and go report it to Jiraiya and prepare the finals of the chunin exams tomorrow.

 _ **(time skip next morning brought to you by the idiot quartet trying to get in to the room where noise is coming out of)**_

Naruko woke up groaning with some sore muscles but with a smile on her face thinking of the fun she and tayuya had last night.

As she tried to get up she felt another pressure on her other arm which confused her knowing she only fell asleep with pressure on one arm not both.

As she looked at her other shoulder she saw konan in nothing but a pair of black panties leaving her breast on display with naruko's arm squeezed in between them.

Seeing this was one of the few peaceful moments she has had in the last years she decided to enjoy it unfortunately it wasn't meant to last because not three seconds later someone was banging on the door of her apartment.

Waking both her bed companions in a bad mood for having their peaceful sleep with their lover disturbed.

''that fucker better be here to warn us that some other fucker burned the village to the ground before us or his ass is grass'' tayuya said with a murderous glare aimed at the general direction of the door.

''I get HK form the forge I'm sure he would have some creative ways to make them suffer'' konan said thinking of the pain the psychotic droid would cause the idiot who disturbed the sleep with their lover.

''let's find out'' naruko said with a pout something she would only show her lovers at having her peace disturbed.

As she got out of bed she quickly put on a black silk robe and opened the door revealing a boar masked anbu.

''jonin uzumaki you have been ordered by lord hokage to go to his office and wait for him there to return form the chunin exam stadium'' he said with distaste clear in his voice as he left after giving the message.

''dick'' she muttered as she closed the door behind her to see that her lovers had also put on some robes to protect their modesty from any potential spies who were observing her under Jiraiya orders knowing that only the bed rooms had seals against spying knowing that having them all around the house would arouse suspicion.

Knowing that the destruction of konoha was at hand they made a simple breakfast after which they got dressed and made their way to the chunin exam stadium to crash the party.

As they were a few minutes away from the exam stadium they let the illusion around their eyes fall to show their fiery yellow sith eyes after which they swapped some of their blood over their seals to equip their real combat gear in a puff of smoke.

Tayuya was wearing her mandelorian seeker armor again looking ready for battle with her helmet on as she muttered a mandelorian rule she had taken to heart under her breath 'helmet on heart gone'.

Konan was wearing an armor with a hood that showed off her midriff with her lightsabers clipped to the front of her belt. **(swtor unburdened champion armor)**

Naruko was now wearing a sleeveless black and gold battle gear with grey leggings and black boots that reached till just over her knees brown arm guards and silver leg greaves that stopped at her knees with a black hooded cloak covering her face. **(swtor satele shan armor set but the tunic color is black but keep the gold with darth malgus cloak)**

As the three approached the chunin exam stadium naruko couldn't help but feel anxious for more than a decade since she found that ship she had grown stronger while they rested in their cradle of power thinking they had forced their weapon into submission.

As soon as they got close to the stadium they saw multiple anbu waiting for them up ahead she could feel her lovers tense but she gave them a signal to wait until she made her move.

''halt all three of you are to show your face for identification or you will be met with deadly force'' the same boar mask anbu said as he approached her with two of his friends.

As soon as they were in range the sith group struck like a well-oiled machine naruko quickly drew her lightsaber and in a few quick strokes two of the guards where dead while she electrocuted the boar masked anbu with force lightning until he was a charred husk tayuya at the same time drew one of her blasters and killed two of the guards on the roof with a laser bolt between the eyes while konan quickly threw one of her saber in an arc while guiding it with the force like a boomerang as it decapitated the last two anbu after which she caught her saber and reattached it to her belt and the most impressive thing was they did all of that without breaking their stride.

''dropships inbound 7 minutes'' tayuya said as she checked her wrist com.

''wright on schedule'' konan said as she electrocuted an anbu who was trying to sneak up on her.

''indeed these fools and pigs who are supposed to lead and protect the village and its people have become arrogant enough to let our power of the dark side blind them to the cold hard truth'' naruko said while tayuya blasted off to the roof of the stadium while she and konan took the contestants entrance to the exam ring.

Just before they entered the stage an anbu officer tried to stop them only for him to stop and grasp his throat as he was levitated of the ground and into the stadium by konan while they followed him into the arena making people gasp and look in horror as the anbu neck was snapped with the simple twitch of her hand.

''who are you show yourself and surrender or die by the full might of the leaf military'' Jiraiya said as sasuke jumped down and drew and ignited anko purple lightsaber even if he and the others started looking nervous at the thunderous sound of an LAAT dropship crashing through the stadium wall killing a portion of the audience as it slit towards the two sith neither side knowing of tayuya shooting two anbu who headed towards the hokage box.

''such arrogance you thought no force could challenge you'' naruko said as she and konan kept their face hidden in their hoods knowing that it was almost time to reveal themselves.

that voice it couldn't be she never sounds that cold and cruel Jiraiya thought in a panic as he tried to see inside the hoods from his position without much success while a certain quartet recognized gulped as the doors of the ship opened.

Revealing a group of thirty troopers wearing black armor and carrying some kind of projectile weapon.

But what drew their attention where the five gold helmeted figures three male and two female all wearing an armor that seemed to be grafted onto their skin and three claws on their hand.

These where sith stalkers former enemies of naruko who were strong in the force but couldn't be turned so she captured them and grafted that armor onto them while breaking their minds turning them into perfectly obedient puppet soldiers who would die at her command.

These five in particular where some of the people she had problems with in the past the first was yamato an anbu commander who could use wood style and was the one who was tasked with cutting of the kyuubi power when she used it to defend herself.

The second was her former sensei kakashi hatake the man had taught her nothing and had tried to stunt her growth as a kunoichi while also using his chidori on her multiple times when she was young in the hopes of killing her.

The third was obito uchiha the one responsible for all her misery and her becoming a jinchuuriki she had first thought of killing him as revenge but this was a much better idea making him her puppet and killing those who stood in her way.

The fourth was fuka an old enemy of her that had tried to seduce and kill her she was perhaps the only one the sith stalkers that wasn't created out of spite but truly because she could be useful to her plans.

And the last one was a clansmen of naruko Karin uzumaki her traitorous kin that would rather become a fangirl then follow the one sacred rule of all uzumaki loyalty to your family before all else so to teach her a lesson and because of her strong connection to the force he had also turned her into a sith stalker.

But they gained an even bigger shock when all five pulled the same strange weapon as sasuke of their belt and ignited them showing a crimson red blade.

Naruko and konan lifted their heads up so Jiraiya could see them as she spoke the next words for everyone to hear ''finally our time for revenge has come'' she said fully revealing her sith eyes to Jiraiya before they spun into her eternal mangekyo sharingan which was the same design as her brothers mangekyo.

No not possible we broke her this can't be her Jiraiya franticly thought praying to every deity that would listen that he was seeing this wrong and that the girl he had tried to turn into a weapon doesn't stand there ready to kill him.

Sadly for him all deity's that where listening where watching with a bag of popcorn making bets on what would happen while the only deity willing to interfere was hogtied and gagged with spells that made it so he couldn't use his power.

And if it wasn't bad enough Jiraiya would swear that his eyes saw Mikoto and Kushina behind their daughter both laughing their ass off at him from beyond the grave at their victory.

Naruko raised her hand as the stadium was silent and snapped her fingers and with that one signal the sith stalkers and clone troopers attacked the hum of lightsabers and blaster fire in the air as both civilians and shinobi where pulled into the conflict.

Konan ignited her lightsaber and engaged three of the idiot quartet while naruko engaged sasuke with her lightsaber red clashing with purple and sharingan glaring into sharingan.

Tayuya on the other hand was dealing with her targets jugo and suigetsu.

Jiraiya quickly came to his successors aid with a rasengan thinking that the two of them could overpower her no problem but the combined prowess of both her force and sharingan precognition made her nearly untouchable.

The anbu tried to help their hokage but where quickly engaged by a combination of clone troopers and sith stalkers.

Who were now dealing with the jonin sensei.

''is this truly everything the oh so fames toad sage Jiraiya and sasuke the last loyal uchiha can do I guess rumors where wright you two where the runts of your lither'' naruko said with a cold smirk angering the two she was fighting after which she force pushed Jiraiya away into a wall after which she focused on sasuke.

''you were never this strong before dobe who taught you such power should be mine'' sasuke snarled while being pushed back by the sheer ruthlessness of the attacks which forced him on the defensive while cursing Jiraiya for destroying his original sharingan in a test to replicate it in people he found worthy the result he lost his mangekyo and was now losing that was the only reason he was an uchiha he couldn't lose.

''I don't say such things to Deadman and especially to a disgrace to the uchiha clan'' she said with a smirk at the anger in sasuke eyes before she did a backflip kick to his chin making him stumble to the ground.

''your one to talk your clans helped create this village as well but you are just as bloodthirsty as madara they would be turning over in their graves at what you are doing'' Jiraiya said as he quickly engaged naruko while in sage made hoping it would give him an edge.

''you are one to talk I can read your mind like an open book your student the yondaime begged on his deathbed for you to help me because Kushina was like a little sister to her but you spat on both his and my mom's memory by making me a pariah and giving my other mother to fugaku as some kind of plaything that's why I'm not disappointing them I'm avenging them'' she said with an snarl as she harnessed that rage and used it to make her stronger before she in her anger cut of his hands and kicked him in the balls bringing him to his knees.

''please naruko show mercy kill me I will carry their sins in what they did to you just please let them live'' he said with a raspy breath as he tried to get up before he was lifted of the ground while being choked by an invisible hand until his neck was broken by a sickening snap as he fell to the ground dead.

''my name is darth kaguya old fool and if you think I would let you get turned into a martyr then you are deceiving yourself like I have deceived you for years'' she said to Jiraiya with a sneer as she felt sasuke get up and knew he saw her kill Jiraiya.

Sasuke snarled and leaped at her chidori in hand trying to impale her only for her to sidestep and grab the hand that had the lightsaber In it lightly touching the blade that was made by her lover and threw him over her shoulder further enraging sasuke that she was toying with him while all around him where screams of people dying while he saw that he had landed next to the severed head of sakura.

He looked at naruko no kaguya in horror while she smiled menacingly at him this wasn't the weak dobe Jiraiya told him was conditioned to be the village weapon who once tamed would be what the yondaime wouldn't put his surrogate sister through this wasn't the village weapon this was an vengeful spirit ready to wreak havoc.

As he contemplated that jugo landed behind him muttering about a monster as he looked he saw one of the sound four tayuya if he remembered correctly walking towards them with a bloodthirsty grin and a similar weapon like naruko and the one he picked of anko corpse.

Sasuke gritted his teeth and put the lightsaber in a reverse grip before he sprinted at naruko planning to gut her with this weapon yet there was no fear in her eyes just a smirk.

And he soon found out why because as soon he was in reach off naruko her sharingan pulsed as he felt the lightsaber fly out of his hand and a searing pain in his gut as he could only look up at naruko while his own weapon had split jugo in half after which it was caught by tayuya.

''how?'' he asked while naruko smirked and showed him a seal in her hand.

''my mangekyo ability I can control any weapon if I mark them with this seal now you get to watch as the village of sheep you were so eager to rule over burns to ash'' she said as she pulled her saber from his gut as he fell to his knees to see through the destroyed stadium wall hundreds of men in armor killing the leaf and airships raining death from above.

Tayuya walked up to naruko and kissed her after which konan walked up with an unconscious ino with a shock collar around her neck ''I found us a new pet love what better punishment for the bitch who thought it was fun to mentally mess with the demon then to make her serve that demon and her mates'' she said with a smirk which was mirrored b tayuya.

''are you trying to fan the flames of lust in me love'' she said which was met with smirks and chuckles form her lovers.

As they looked around the stadium they saw the fighting had calmed down while the sounds of battle from the group that came through the main gate could be heard in the distance.

One of the clones that was on the dropship approached them and bowed before addressing them ''my lady the targets for capture have been secure your orders''.

''take the prisoners to the brig on my flagship while taking the VIP to a room for them to use also order the men to retreat and get us a shuttle out of here'' she said with an air of superiority.

''yes my lady'' the trooper said after snapping of a quick salute while another LAAT dropship landed in front of them to take them to their ship.

As they flew out of the atmosphere they could see on the monitor multiple harrower class dreadnoughts.

However one of them stood out because it was three times bigger than the others and had more guns on particular the big gun mounted on the front of ship that was a high precision city laser able to reduce cities to ash in seconds while leaving the grounds the cities stood on ready for their forces to rebuild on this was their flagship the dark resurgence.

As soon as they landed on the ship they were led to the bridge where they were met by a woman with black eyes and shoulder length black heir wearing a white admirals uniform. **(same as krennic)**

This was shizune kato tsunade former apprentice and naruko big sister in all but blood while she had been apprehensive at first she had taken a critical look at the village after the dead of tsunade and didn't like the answer she came to so they had offered her to stay with them and become the captain to their flagship which she turned out to have a talent for while she also became her and her lovers personnel doctor.

''I see you returned from having your fun'' she said with a small smile which was answered at the three sith grinning at her like loons.

''anyway the missions where a success all clan jutsu have been stolen together with blood samples from them all the children were evacuated and put into carbonite until we can find them a home and the rest of the civilians are trapped inside the bunker in the hokage monument'' she said in a serious tone while reporting.

After which she gained a small smile ''one of your blood clones also came back with a present she said tayuya would like'' she said tossing them a scroll.

As naruko opened it and sent chakra in it she gained the severed head of orochimaru favorite boy toy kabuto.

''no way you got orochi-pedo butt buddy kabuto too'' tayuya said in disbelieve mostly she had been trying to hunt down the fucker for years yet he always slipped through her fingers.

''of course I promised didn't I'' naruko said with a smirk before she suddenly was in a heated make out session with tayuya with most of the crew choosing to ignore it shizune respectfully looking away while konan was smirking in anticipation it was no secret tayuya had massive hate for anything orochimaru related but they had also found out long ago that she got very turned on when he or one of his top lieutenants die which naruko and anko learned when sasuke had killed orochimaru leading to them having some fun in celebration.

''bedroom fifteen minutes both of you'' tayuya said huskily before pretty much sprinting to their personal chambers.

''well seeing as you will probably want to have your fun give us your final orders'' shizune said with a small smile.

''very well your wright I shouldn't keep tayuya waiting start up the main weapon your target is the leaf village'' naruko said as she stood in front of the view port looking straight down to the planet where she knew the hidden leaf was.

''you heard her prepare to fire commence primary ignition'' shizune said inside a communicator to the control room of the supper laser from the ship.

She could feel the clone crew making the laser ready to fire until it happened energy started gathering at the laser disk until it shot down hitting where she knew the leaf was which made her smirk after all these years her mother's where avenged.

''our drones show the leaf was destroyed your orders'' shizune said mostly to keep the chain of command going and knowing that it annoyed the girl she saw as a little sister if she acted so formal with her.

''blast the other hidden villages then send in troops to capture the citizens of small towns to act as a labor force then start building a base and a city using technology from the star forge also let the fleet make a blockade around the planet no one enters or exits the system without my otherization then load this ship with supplies vehicles and soldiers and set course for korriban'' she said with a serious tone until she gained a small pout ''and stop acting so formal against me it forces me to do the same'' she said with a bit of a wine after which she started walking for her chambers.

''no promises'' shizune snickered which was met with a grumble after which shizune turned serious again.

''well you heard your orders get to it'' shizune snapped to the zetsu clones manning the bridge.

This was the day the day the sith empress darth kaguya made her first step to ruling the galaxy.

 _ **And done I hoped you liked it also I may at one point make a story using naruko origins as a base for the story depends on what my muse wants from me.**_


End file.
